Problem: A circle passes through the three vertices of an isosceles triangle that has two sides of length 3  and a base of length 2. What is the area of this circle? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Solution: Let $\overline{BD}$ be an altitude of the isosceles $\triangle ABC$, and let $O$ denote the center of the  circle with radius $r$ that passes through $A$, $B$, and $C$, as shown.

[asy]
pair O,A,C,B,D;
O=(0,0);
A=(-12,-16); C=(12,-16);
D=(0,-16); B=(0,20);
draw(Circle(O,20),linewidth(0.7));
draw(A--B--C--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw(B--D,linewidth(0.7));
draw(O--A,linewidth(0.7));
label("$r$",(0.6,10),W);
label("$r$",(-5.3,-7.7),NW);
label("1",(-6,-16),N);
label("3",(-6,0),NW);
label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,N);
label("$C$",C,SE);
label("$D$",(0,-15.7),S);
label("$O$",O,E);
[/asy]

Then \[
BD = \sqrt{3^2 - 1^2} = 2\sqrt{2}\quad\text{and}\quad OD = 2\sqrt{2} - r.
\] Since $\triangle ADO$ is a right triangle, we have \[
r^2 = 1^2 + \left(2\sqrt{2} - r\right)^2 = 1 + 8 -4\sqrt{2}r + r^2,
\quad\text{and}\quad r = \frac{9}{4\sqrt{2}} = \frac{9}{8}\sqrt{2}.
\] As a consequence, the circle has area \[
\left( \frac{9}{8}\sqrt{2}\right)^2\pi = \boxed{\frac{81}{32}\pi}.
\]